


Flirt

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989





	Flirt

_“Pay attention to me.”_

 

You thought desperately. It had been nearly two hours since Dean made everyone sit down for a conversation about the alternate universe. You had spent the majority of the time ignoring Dean and focusing on Gabriel. He hadn’t looked up since Dean started talking and it was making you nutty!

 

 _“I can hear you, sweetheart.”_

 

Finally, he looked up. A slight blush played at your cheeks as Gabriel raised an eyebrow. Had he been listening to every thought that you had been thinking? If he had then he would have been privy to some real smut.

 

 _“I heard it all.”_

 

You pressed your lips together as Dean said your name. Blinking you tried to turn your attention back to the eldest Winchester. He was looking at you with a confused expression.

 

“What?”

 

You asked. Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“Did you hear what I said?”

 

You nodded, sheepishly,

 

“My answer is yes!”

 

Dean sighed.

 

“Whatever you are over there daydreaming about… knock it off. I asked you if you had done any research Nephilim.”

 

You rolled your eyes and put your hands on the table.

 

“I said yes, Dean! What do you want a slide show?”

 

Sam quickly cut in.

 

“Okay, that’s fine. Dean, continue.”

 

You focused your attention back on Gabriel. The archangel gave you an innocent smile before returning to his cocky self.

 

 _“Are you wet, sugar?”_

 

Your mouth dropped as he leaned over the table. He didn’t get close enough to be able to gain Dean or Sam’s attention. Gabriel didn’t care enough to notice that Jack was watching the two of you curiously.

 

 _“I can smell you all the way from here. Press those tits together. I want to see what I am going to play with.”_

 

You nonchalantly lowered your arms from the table enough to squeeze your breasts together using your upper arms. Gabriel instantly smiled.

 

_“That’s it, sugar. Let’s blow this joint and go find someplace to play.”_

 

“Gabriel!”

 

Dean snapped. Gabriel glowered at Dean.

 

“What do you want now?”

 

Gabriel hissed. Dean put a hand over his face.

 

“I don’t want to know what you two are over there doing. Just go screw each other or something.”

 

Neither Gabriel nor yourself gave Dean a chance to change his mind. It wasn’t like neither of you heard a word that he had said anyway! It was more like listening to Charlie Brown’s teacher talk!

 

Gabriel beat you to your bedroom. He threw open the door and motioned for you to go in.

 

“Go in, tease.”

 

You ran in the door as Gabriel slammed it behind him.

 

“I would talk about being a tease Mr. press your tits together.

 

You chuckled and reached down to tug at Gabriel’s belt. He lightly swatted your hands away. Gabriel took one of your wrists in his hand and placed it on his very prominent erection.

 

“See what you do to me. Fuck, you mess me up big time!”

 

You lightly squeezed resulting in Gabriel moaning.

 

“Bring it, angel.”

 

You said, innocently as Gabriel reached out and grabbed a hold of you. Apparently, the 12 inches that were left gaping between the two of you was too much. He lifted you up by your thighs so you could wrap your legs around his waist. Gabriel held you against the wall before claiming your lips with his own.

 

“Oh, I’m going to! You were over there releasing all of those delicious scents! If I didn’t want to be inside of you so bad, I would spend hours between those legs of yours. I like the idea of having you a weepy moaning mess.”

 

You panted against Gabriel’s mouth as he continued to send you erotic thoughts. His lips manipulated yours as his hand dipped between your bodies. Gabriel growled when met by the barriers of clothing. He quickly snapped his fingers. The chill of the room washed over your now naked skin.

 

“Much better,”

 

Gabriel said with a smirk as he stroked his fingers over your glistening slit. You moaned as he rocked his hips against you. His cock slowly rubbed over your clit almost sent you over the edge. Gabriel gently bit down on your lip.

 

 

“No coming yet, sweetheart.”

 

Gabriel carried you to the bed and gently dropped you. He knew exactly what he wanted to do to you. If anyone else overheard as they walked by…oh well. Free porn for them!

 

Gabriel froze the moment that your hand wrapped around his erection.

 

“Sweetheart…”

 

You shook your head.

 

“No. You aren’t the only one that gets to be a flirt.”

 

Gabriel attempted to speak a couple of times as you gently ran your hand down his length but couldn’t. He couldn’t for a goddamn word! You wrapped your arms around his waist to keep him from moving too far away.

 

The moment that you took him into your mouth; the lights in the room flickered. You considered pulling away and saying something sarcastic but decided against it. Gabriel was clearly enjoying the sensations of your tongue caressing him far too much! His eyes were closed and he had thrown his head back.

 

“That’s it baby. I have been wanting to feel those lips for a long time.”

 

You gently hummed and tried to take Gabriel deeper. He panted a few times and gently caressed your hair.

 

“Sugar, stop. I’m about to come. I don’t want…not like this…I need.”

 

You took one last lick before leaned back meeting Gabriel’s lopsided grin.

 

“What do you need, angel?”

 

You asked softly. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. Something about you calling him “angel” made his skin break out into chills.

 

“I think you know good and well what I want.”

 

Gabriel glanced over his shoulder at the velvet armchair in your “reading corner.” That was one of the few surfaces of the bunker that he hadn’t fucked you on. He turned his attention back to you.

 

“You better be on my lap in the next 5 seconds.”

 

You wasted no time in rushing across the room as Gabriel sat down. He took his erection in one hand before giving you a wink.

 

“I need some lovin but first…”

 

Gabriel reached out stroking his hand down your slit and stopped at your entrance.

 

“So wet.”

 

He remarked and rubbed your clit with the pad of his thumb. Gabriel took some of your wetness and massaged it over his cock.

 

“Of fuck.”

 

He moaned as he continued to lightly pump himself. Gabriel kept his eyes on you. He was pleased to see that you were squeezing your thighs together.

 

“Why don’t you get on me?”

 

He said with a smile and pushing his hips up. You didn’t need any further invitation! Climbing on his lap, you took his cock from tip to base like pulling off a band-aid. Both of you moaned at the sudden intrusion. Gabriel sat up straighter. One arm held you secured against him while the other reached up and pinched your nipple.

 

“Gabriel!”

 

You whimpered as his mouth took the place of his hand. Gabriel’s mouth latched onto your breast and sucked harshly. When your pussy clenched around his cock, Gabriel’s eyes rolled back in his head.

 

Gabriel leaned back in the chair.

 

“Fuck me sore, baby girl.”

 

Gabriel snapped his hips to give you the initiative to start rocking. You began to rock your hips against his. Gabriel wrapped his hands around your hips to keep you moving.

 

“Gabriel, I’m so close!”

 

You whimpered as he took over control. Between his right hand reaching up to cup your breast, his left hand digging into your hips, and his cock slamming into your cervix….you were a goner! His amber eyes rolled up to yours. He smiled viciously before snapping his hips again. His cock slamming into your g-spot sent you spiraling over the edge.

 

“Ah, yes baby.”

 

Gabriel began to slam into you without mercy. He didn’t care that you were still in the middle of an orgasm. If he was lucky, maybe, he could push you into another.

 

“Gabe…”

 

You half cried his name. Gabriel reached up and yanked your face down to his. His tongue traced over your bottom lip.

 

“So close, baby.”

 

Gabriel half sighed.

 

“Fuck me harder. I could come again.”

 

You sighed happily. Gabriel froze for a moment before flipping you over. Your back was against the velvet of the chair. Gabriel had on of your legs against his chest as he slammed back into you. Your vision blurred as Gabriel set a mind shattering pace.

 

“Gabriel…”

 

“Come, sweetheart.”

 

He hissed. When your body clenched around him, Gabriel managed to push in a few more times before spilling into you.

 

Gabriel didn’t move for a moment. You meanwhile, slowly regained your view on reality.

 

“Damn. Maybe Dean needs to call those meetings more often.”

 

Gabriel smirked as he slowly pulled out. Both of you winced at the loss of pressure. You sighed at the feeling of his come dribbling down to your ass.

 

“Maybe he does. Maybe you should just get horny for me more often? You know that I am always game for sex.”

 

Gabriel replied as he pulled you down on the floor with him. You snuggled your face against his chest as he turned on his side. You hitched your leg over his hip letting Gabriel press his still half hard cock inside of you.

 

“Maybe a little bit of a round two down here?”


End file.
